


La città in fondo al mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Schiavo d’Oriente [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Aladdin non può chiedere al genio di far innamorare la principessa Ariel di lui, ma qualcos’altro sì.What if."Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 4. Città in fondo al mare
Relationships: Aladdin/Ariel (Disney)
Series: Schiavo d’Oriente [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525676





	La città in fondo al mare

La città in fondo al mare

“Genio, allora voglio che tu mi renda un principe sottomarino!” gridò Aladdin, con gli occhi febbricitanti.

Genio gli sorrise.

“Ora si ragiona! Un pesce di sangue blu in arrivo!” gli rispose con tono gioviale. Alzò l’indice e lo puntò sul ragazzo.

< Sì, però il giovane mi sta simpatico. Siamo nel deserto, prima di arrivare all’acqua sarebbe già fritto come una triglia in padella >.

Colpì Aladdin con un raggio blu e utilizzò l’altra mano per schioccare le dita. I due si ritrovarono teletrasportati sul fondale davanti alla città sottomarina di Atlantide.

In lontananza si udiva Sebastian cantare: “In fondo al mar…”.

[102].


End file.
